


a day like a dream

by momentofclarity



Series: daydreams are made of this [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Girl Direction, Girls in Love, Harry worries a lot but she's so fine hehe, is that... too vauge... i'm just gonna leave my own tags now bc i'm so klsjfklsjd bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofclarity/pseuds/momentofclarity
Summary: What awaits her on the other side of this door feels like another universe. Impossible to predict and filled with endless possibilities.It’s been five days since Harry had Louis pushed up against the kitchen windowsill and they haven’t spoken a word since.





	a day like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! More of girls being wonderful and embarrassing and so in love it hurts. 
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone who has commented, reblogged, given kudos and bookmarked the first part of this series. This series means so much to me and your words have given me so much encouragement and made me so excited to share more from this verse. I hope with all my heart that you will like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions on this as well, so as always, please comment or reblog if you liked it ❤
> 
> The biggest thank you and a wet smack of a kiss to Lois for betaing this and always calming me down when I yell at her about GIRLS!!!! HAVING SEX!!! Yeah. She deals with a lot. Also. Her expertise on things such as superhero movies and music that English lit baby lesbians might listen to is everything because I'm nowhere near hip enough to know lol. I love you and miss you always babes ❤ 
> 
> Let's go lesbos! as we say in Sweden.

Harry lets out a deep sigh as her head falls forward onto the books scattered over the library table. She’s been here for nearly two hours now and all she’s managed to do is high light two pages in _Henry V_. It’s not exactly an exaggeration to say her mind is otherwise occupied. Namely by soft pink lips over sharp teeth, thick thighs and laughter that sounds like a waterfall. It’s been five days since Harry had Louis pushed up against the kitchen windowsill and they haven’t spoken a word since.

When you look at it from an objective point of view, it’s not actually that strange. They have never been in the habit of talking daily, just sporadic comments here and there on social media.

But it’s also safe to say Harry is nowhere near objective.

She notices every hour passing by without a word from Louis. And she can’t stop thinking about that night. About the way Louis’ body had moved against hers, the way Louis laughed at her jokes and the way she tasted on Harry’s tongue. In a way it feels too good to be true, like it was just a hazy dream, because now everything has gone back to normal. It’s almost like it never happened at all, no matter how much the memory makes Harry’s skin prickle with electricity.

So. She’s a bit distracted; the memories that make her belly squirm with heat blending together with worry and the regular dash of self-doubt. What does Louis think about what happened? Does she feel the same way Harry does or would she rather not see Harry again at all? Maybe she doesn’t care enough to even have an opinion? Maybe she didn’t like the way Harry kissed or touched her… _Or what if she did?_

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to clear her head and blinks a few times to focus on the book in front of her. She’s just about to start reading again when her phone lights up. It’s an Instagram notification from Louis and she instantly swipes at the screen to open up the app.

And there she is.

Wearing her gas station work uniform that consists of a grey t-shirt and a matching pair of cargo trousers. She’s pouting slightly at the camera, her cheek perched on top of her knee. Her unstyled fringe swiped across her forehead and Harry doesn’t understand how it’s possible to look so gorgeous without even trying. No makeup or hair product and wearing a bland work uniform she still takes Harry’s breath away.

The caption reads **_bored at work :(_** and Harry’s heart speeds up. This is her chance. She writes out a comment and hits send before she can think it over too much.

_I’m bored at the library, we can keep each other bored-company!_

She wonders briefly if Louis will think she’s being needy or annoying, if Harry should’ve taken the hint, if-

Her phone lights up again, this time with a private message from Louis.

**_hiii! you studying? :)_ **

Harry’s belly instantly flutters and a wide grin spreads over her face. With how quickly Louis answered, it almost feels as if she’d just been waiting for Harry to make the first move.

_Yeah or trying to at least! Why are you bored?_

**_no customers, no cars and two hours to go :/_ **

_Oh, that sucks :(_

With her heart thundering in her chest, Harry writes out another message quickly following the last one.

_You look really cute in that selfie though :$_

**_djshjkdsha i’m a mess ^^  
i bet you look really cute at the library……..?_ **

Harry grins at her phone, cheeks heating up when she realises Louis is asking her for a picture. She’s got her hair up in a loose frizzy bun and is wearing an old green hoodie, so she doesn’t exactly feel hot, but she makes a face at the camera, dimples out, and after a few tries she deems it good enough to send. She gets an instant response.

**_yes. very much yes. so cute. too cute. ungh. why are you all the way over there being cute like that????_ **

Just barely stopping herself from squealing out loud, Harry answers Louis’ message and it appears like after the silence has been broken, it’s difficult to stop the words from pouring out. When Harry leaves the library at 9 PM she hasn’t done much studying. Louis kept asking her about school, her favourite books and the way she drinks her tea, and she found herself eagerly messaging back with questions of her own. Louis is so easy to talk to, funny and charming beyond reason, making Harry feel silly and relaxed as they banter back and forth. By the end of the night she’s on the verge of exploding with butterflies as Louis asks her to come over for movie night later that week.

Harry doesn’t fall asleep until early morning, her head stuck in a loop of _Louis just asked me out._

-

She is thrumming with nerves and excitement as she rings the doorbell. Flashbacks to the last time she was in front of Louis’ door going through her mind as she takes a deep breath to calm down. What awaits her on the other side of this door feels like another universe. Impossible to predict and filled with endless possibilities.

The door opens and reveals Louis on the other side, a wide grin on her face, and Harry’s heart stutters in her chest.

“Hi,” Louis says and steps to the side, leaning against the door and looking like a dream.

“Hey,” Harry answers and hesitates for a moment, unsure if she should hug Louis or not. At the last second she chickens out and goes inside, only brushing against Louis’ arm slightly.

“How are you?” Louis closes the door and looks at Harry with curious eyes as Harry toes off her Converse.

“I’m good, only had one lecture today so…” she says and feels her cheeks burn slightly. The air in the tiny hallway is thick with nerves and expectation and Harry doesn’t feel fully equipped to deal with it.

“That’s nice, what lecture was it?” Louis asks as she turns around to walk into the kitchen and Harry’s eyes slide over her backside. Louis is wearing a pair of black Adidas tracking bottoms and a black top similar to the one she wore last time Harry was here – tight with thin shoulder straps, the straps of her bra visible. Her long fringe is soft and unstyled and the trousers hug her arse snuggly. Harry swallows against the lump in her throat. Jesus Christ, how the fuck is she supposed to get through this with her sanity intact?

“Um… medieval literature,” she says and slowly trails behind Louis into the kitchen.

Louis pulls out glasses from a cupboard, her arms stretched out, and the naked skin looks so soft and smooth. Harry flushes with heat again as she remembers the feeling of those arms wrapped around her waist.

“Oh, that sounds a bit boring,” Louis remarks, turning around to face Harry with glinting eyes as she scrunches her nose. The sight makes Harry’s belly flutter; she’s so fucking cute it should be illegal.

Harry chuckles and shrugs, “I quite like it, but then again I _have_ chosen to study English lit for three years.”

Louis grins at that, grabs the glasses and a bottle of soda from the fridge. “That _is_ true,” she winks and gestures for Harry to turn around and head into the living room.

“So what do you want to watch?” Louis asks as Harry sits down on the sofa, trying not to stare down Louis’ top as she puts down the glasses and soda on the table.

“Anything really,” Harry shrugs and looks up at Louis where she’s standing, hand on her cocked hip.

Everything feels a bit surreal, like she’s not sure if she’s really here or stuck in one of her many daydreams. To finally be sitting on Louis’ sofa seems a bit too intense and scary if she’s truly honest. Maybe she _is_ just dreaming.

Louis nods and bites at her bottom lip. “Yeah, I… I don’t have Netflix I’m afraid,” she explains and looks a bit sheepish, as if Harry would judge her for it.

“You seem to have quite a collection though,” Harry smiles and nods towards the shelf underneath the TV filled with DVDs.

Turning towards the TV Louis scratches her arm and tilts her head. “It’s mostly super hero movies though, not sure if you’re into that...?” She looks back at Harry with a question in her eyes and Harry is a bit thrown off by how unsure she looks. Like Harry wouldn’t _gladly_ suffer through five hours of fricking _American Pie_ if it meant getting to spend time with Louis.

“It’s fine, I don’t know much about them, but if you like them I’m sure they’re good,” she offers.

Louis scrunches her nose again but smiles. “Well, you study English lit so I’m not sure we’re on the same page here.” She turns around and drops down into a squat in front of the TV shelf.

The top of Louis’ trousers slide down slightly and a pair of light blue cotton knickers with a lace trim peek out. Harry quickly averts her eyes and stares down on her own lap. “I’m sure whatever you pick is fine,” she squeaks out. She _really_ didn’t need that information to fuel her already _vivid_ fantasies.

“Hrm, maybe _The Avengers_? It’s funny, and you can sort of follow the plot without having to have seen the other ones,” Louis reasons and stands up to show Harry the cover with a bunch of people in superhero suits.

“Yeah, cool,” she nods and her cheeks heat up _,_ because she sounds like a parent trying to be _down with the kids_. Urgh. Louis is going to shove her bookwormy arse out of her door in no time at all.

Louis just smiles though and starts up the DVD before plopping down on the armchair. Harry’s belly sinks a bit at that because she thought Louis would join her on the sofa. When they had talked about watching a movie together a few days ago Harry had conjured pictures of her and Louis cuddled up close, arms brushing together, maybe some accidental toe flirting… and all of a sudden that’s all been squished to nothing as Louis curls up on the arm chair and looks perfectly content as she starts up the movie.

Harry fills with dread as a thought plops into her head – what if this _isn’t_ a date? What if this is just Louis being friendly, while Harry has walked around with butterflies in her belly all week long?

She tries to look like she’s really into the movie as her thoughts whirr and she does her best to fold her awkward limbs into a relaxed position. Has she been presumptuous? They never actually _said_ it was a date, Harry just _assumed_ because of the way they had their tongues down each other’s throats last time they saw each other. Now she’s mentally going through the entire conversation they’ve had over the past few days. She thought she’d been rather obvious with her flirting, but maybe Louis just thinks she’s joking or being _kind?_

Gnawing on her bottom lip she considers all possible ways Louis could’ve interpreted _you looked so hot in those jeans,_ as Louis interrupts her thoughts with a chuckle.

“Is it really that enrapturing?”

Harry looks over at Louis and laughs lightly, trying to play off the way she’d been staring at the screen. “Told you I’d like it,” she says and hopes Louis doesn’t see right through her.

“It’s barely even started yet though.” Louis grins and softly throws a pillow at her.

“Shh now, I’m _watching_ ,” Harry says and grins right back, unable to stop it as her cheeks surely are deep with dimples by now.

She turns back to the TV and vows to actually pay attention to the movie since Louis might ask her about like… basic plot points later.

-

Turns out it’s not half bad. Harry laughs several times during the movie and there’s no unnecessary straight romance forced into the story. Nearly every time she looks back at Louis to gauge her reaction to something, she manages to catch her eye and Louis smiles at her softly. It fills her belly with something warm and heavy and all of a sudden the distance between them doesn’t seem quite as devastating. By the end of the movie, she’s giggly with warm cheeks and her limbs heavy, relaxed into the sofa.

“So, I gather you didn’t hate it at least?” Louis asks and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Nah, it was good, didn’t think it would be as funny as it was,” she admits and sits up a little in her seat.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourites,” Louis says and flips her fringe off her forehead with a flick of her neck.

Suddenly Harry’s heartbeat speeds up again. There’s something about Louis’ body language that is so incredibly enticing _._ Louis moves smoothly and easily, with these small bursts of tight energy, coming off as confident and sure in her own body in a way that Harry has never managed. It’s quite ridiculous because whenever she’s met a girl with a similar way of carrying herself in the past, Harry has assumed the feeling in her chest is some sort of irrational jealousy, that she’s so drawn to it because she wants to be like that herself. As she watches Louis get up from her seat and pull out the DVD, it’s painfully obvious that what she’s feeling is desire. This intense and bright pull that has nothing to do with _her_ and everything to do with _the other girl_ and she has no idea how she wasn’t able to recognize it before. Her mouth goes dry.

“Do you want tea or something?” Louis asks then, pulling Harry out of her own thoughts and Harry reluctantly becomes aware of how dark it is outside the window, how late it probably is already.

“I think I have to go,” she says, looking at her phone to confirm the late hour. It’s almost 11 and she’s got an early lecture tomorrow.

“Oh, right,” Louis says, her eyes cast down on the floor for a moment before she looks up at Harry with a small smile. “I’ll… talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry says and she makes it out to the hallway, moving slowly and awkwardly as she puts on her shoes, Louis leaning against the doorframe into the living room. The soft light is like a halo around her body and she looks so golden, so soft and beautiful and perfect and the last thing Harry wants is to leave. She wants to be close and touch and talk to Louis for hours and hours, early morning lecture be damned.

“So… thanks for the drink,” she says lamely and pulls her cardigan tight over her chest, as if she’s preparing for the chilly spring night. Maybe she should’ve brought a jacket.

“No problem,” Louis says and pushes off of the doorframe, instantly close enough to make Harry’s breath stutter in the small hallway. “Thanks for coming by, this was nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” Harry agrees and god, she doesn’t know what to do with her hands, doesn’t know where to _look_ because Louis is _right there_ and there is no air left in here.

A few moments of deafening silence fall between them and then Louis is pulling her down into a quick hug. Harry barely manages to wrap her arms around her before she’s pulling away and Harry’s cheeks flush with warmth when her hand lingers at Louis’ waist for a second too long.

“Bye Harry,” Louis says, still close enough that she has to look up to meet Harry’s eyes. Her fringe falls over her right eye and if Harry was brave enough she’d tuck it back behind her ear.

“Bye Lou,” she says, giving her a smile before backing away and fumbling with the door lock. When she finally manages to open the door she throws one last look over her shoulder, waving her hand lamely. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Louis says and the last thing Harry sees before she closes the door behind her is Louis’ soft smile.

-

The air _is_ rather chilly and she regrets her foolishness during the warmer hours of the day when she thought a cardigan would be enough. She pulls it tightly around herself as she gets on the bus, putting her headphones in and scrolling through her playlists to see if anything catches her eye. It takes her a while though because she’s distracted, way too caught up in the whirlwind of emotions inside her. She’s giddy with energy because Louis was so pretty, so fit and fun and sweet and Harry made her laugh several times. But she can’t help the slight disappointment, the what ifs and the self doubts that so easily seep into her mind. _Was_ this even a date? Is this whole thing just in Harry’s head? And if Louis _does_ feel the same way, why wasn’t Harry brave enough to kiss her? To tell her how she hasn’t thought of anything else for the past three and a half months. To show her how impossibly _gone_ she is for Louis even though they’ve only met three times.

Putting on _Brand New Day_ with Kodaline she looks out the window, only seeing her own reflection there as she lets herself get swallowed up by the worrying thoughts.

She’s almost made it all the way back to the halls when her phone buzzes with a message. When she sees Louis’ name on the screen, she grins wildly and unlocks the phone.

**_what would you have done if i’d kissed you tonight?_ **

Harry’s belly swoops with such intensity that she gets dizzy with it, her grin growing impossibly wider. Her eyes burn with tears of relief as she breathes out with a trembling breath. _Oh god, Louis wants to kiss her._

_I would have kissed you back, obviously_

She’s unable to move as she waits for Louis to answer. Thinking she’d probably be stuck here forever, on the side walk thirty feet away from her door, if Louis didn’t answer her at all.

**_i really wish i would’ve kissed you :(_ **

Pulling in a deep breath Harry looks up at the dark sky, feeling as though she’s breathing properly for the first time all evening. Deep easy breaths filling her chest as she makes her way inside. Closing the door to her room behind her she thumbs out another message.

_I really wish that too  
Maybe next time…?_

She feels reckless and brave as she sends the last message, daring to hope for a next time.

**_maybe…..  
definitely_ **

Harry goes to bed that night, grinning into her pillow and with her phone tucked against her chest. Who knew _not_ kissing someone could feel this good?

-

It’s Saturday and Harry is visiting her parents’ for lunch. The past couple of weeks have flown by at lightning speed and she’s barely had the time to give her own mother a call. The reason for said time warp is none other than Louis and Harry feels like she’s living in a dream. Ever since the night they _didn’t kiss_ they’ve met up several times for movie nights, coffee dates and once even bowling (Harry made an absolute twat of herself, but Louis had just laughed and _kissed her_ so it was _fine_ ). And yeah. That’s definitely a thing now – the kissing. Soft, insistent and absolutely maddening snogging has left Harry a panting mess more than a few times by now and she couldn’t be happier about the fact. Well… she probably _could_ and she has a distinct feeling she _will_ as she’s spending the night at Louis’ tonight. Finally no early lectures or unfortunate working schedules in the way. Her belly squirms with heat at the thought of sharing a bed with Louis.

She’s scrolling through Louis’ Instagram as she’s keeping her mum company in the kitchen. Anne is chopping vegetables for a salad, telling Harry about her week and Harry tries to stay focused but probably fails miserably. It’s just… Louis just uploaded a picture of herself after footie practice yesterday - fringe plastered to her forehead, all sweaty and absolutely mouth wateringly sexy in just a pair of white shorts and a black sports bra, t – shirt bunched up in her hands. Harry wonders idly (not jealously, nope, no) who was lucky enough to take the picture.

All of a sudden, Anne is pressing up close behind Harry and peeks down at Harry’s phone from over her shoulder.

“Who’s that?” she asks and Harry’s cheeks instantly heat up.

“Louis,” Harry answers, voice squeaky and strained.

Anne doesn’t move away and doesn’t stop peering over Harry’s shoulder and Harry tries her best to act casual as she scrolls down to a more _neutral_ picture, resisting the urge to hide her phone away. It’s not like she’s doing anything _wrong,_ it’s not like there’s anything strange about looking at your _friends’_ pictures.

“She’s pretty,” Anne says, squeezing Harry’s shoulder softly before she moves over to the chopping board again.

Harry’s heart rabbits in her chest, pinpricks of heat traveling up her neck.

“Umm… yeah, I mean, I guess…” she stammers out and fails horribly at sounding casual about it. She resolutely locks her phone and pushes it away from her across the table, as if Louis’ prettiness is bothersome all of a sudden.

Anne rinses sugar snaps in the sink and brings them over to the counter. “Is she your girlfriend?” she asks, failing just as miserably as her daughter did at sounding casual. Maybe it runs in the family.

Harry’s mouth goes dry and sweat breaks out at the nape of her neck as she stares with wide eyes at the kitchen table. A billion and one thoughts go through her mind as she tries to come up with what to say.

“I- wha- um… I don’t…” she chokes out as her mum leans forwards to try and catch her gaze.

“You should invite her over sometime,” Anne presses on, as if her daughter isn’t a blubbering blushing mess.

A few moments later Harry comes to the conclusion that she won’t be able to do this while looking at her mum so she falls forward, burrowing her head in her arms crossed on the table as she groans out. “ _Mum_.”

“What?” Anne asks, voice rising as if she cannot _possibly_ understand what Harry is upset about. “I’m just saying, I’d like to meet her. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

Harry opens one eye and peeks up at her mother. “She’s not my girlfriend though,” she says reluctantly. She might be pouting just a bit.

“But you want her to be?” Anne’s vegetable chopping has stopped now, the only sounds in the kitchen being Harry’s trembling breaths.

“Maybe…?” Harry admits, and the question isn’t there because she’s unsure of her feelings for Louis, but because she wants to make sure it’s okay, make sure her mum’s face won’t crinkle up in disgust.

“I’m not stupid you know,” Anne says, a warm smile spreading over her lips, dimple popping out in her cheek.

“What do you mean?” Harry sits up, her mother’s smile calming her nerves somewhat.

“You don’t think I notice when my daughter is falling in love?” she asks, eyebrow raised in a playful challenge and Harry’s cheeks heat up again as she can’t stop the silly smile that spreads over her face at the thought of Louis. Of falling in love.

“Yeah?” she says, biting at her bottom lip as she meets Anne’s gaze over the table.

“I never quite understood you and Max if I’m honest,” Anne says then, completely throwing Harry off. She always thought her mum liked him, always kept going about how sweet he was.

“You didn’t?”

“Nah, always thought you’d end up with someone with a little more… _oomph._ ”

Harry cracks up at that, “ _Oomph?_ Really mum?”

“Yeah, he was a bit boring, wasn’t he?” Anne wrinkles her nose and Harry can’t help the honking laugh that escapes her.

“ _Mum!_ ” she shrieks out, pretending to be indignant for her past self’s sake even though she fully agrees.

Anne just laughs and shrugs, “So I’m hoping there’s a bit more _oomph_ in this Louis girl…”

Harry quiets down at that, unable to help the warm fluttery feeling in her chest.

“There is, there definitely is.”

-

They are cuddled up on the bed together, watching Fringe. It’s the perfect mix between Louis’ need for action scenes and the super natural and Harry’s want for complicated relationships and nerdy pseudo-science. They’re already at the end of series one but Harry hasn’t exactly paid attention for the last two episodes or so. The TV is angled towards the bed, Louis spooning Harry from behind and it’s all Harry can do to not hyperventilate. Louis is tracing patterns up and down her side, the fabric of Harry’s t-shirt sliding over her skin with the movement and Louis is so warm against her back. Hot breaths ghost over Harry’s neck and she’s got goose bumps traveling all the way down to her chest, her right nipple hard and sensitive already. The thin fabric of her soft bra does little to hide this fact and she wonders if Louis has noticed.

She’s pretty sure Louis is not paying that much attention to the TV either, but it feels safe to keep up the pretence. Like as long as they’re pretending to be watching the show, they can get away with almost anything. Louis pushes her nose against the nape of Harry’s neck and Harry can’t help the shiver that runs through her, a soft breath escaping her lips as she gasps.

“ _God Harry…_ ” Louis whispers, her hand sliding up Harry’s ribcage until her fingers trace the bottom of her bra. “Can I touch you?”

Harry pulses with heat at that and she rubs her thighs together, wants Louis’ hands on her everywhere. Wants to touch and feel and taste so badly she’s thrumming with it. “Yeah,” she breathes out.

Louis moans softly, her hand sliding up to cover Harry’s breast, thumb instantly finding the hardened nipple and rubbing over it carefully.

It’s insane, how hot it is. How nothing has ever felt as intense or as _much_ as this and they’re both still wearing all their clothes.

“You’re so pretty,” Louis whispers against her neck, lips gracing over her skin. “So perfect, I can’t believe you’re here.”

Harry whimpers as Louis’ thumb and forefinger pinch at her nipple, sending waves of electricity to pool at the pit of her stomach. She leans her head to the side to give Louis more room as she kisses Harry behind her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, tongue darting out to soothe over the goose bumps on her skin.

Then Louis pushes against her, a strong press of Louis’ hips against her bum and that’s enough for her to let go of all pretence – she wants this. Forgetting the TV still playing in the background she turns around in Louis arms and crushes her lips to Louis’, quickly dipping her tongue inside Louis’ warm mouth and it’s so good, the slide of Louis’ tongue against hers just as maddening as it was the first time.

Louis’ hands go into Harry’s hair, fingers scratching at her scalp and she pushes Harry back against the mattress, locking her leg over Harry’s hip and effectively placing herself halfway on top of Harry. Harry pulls Louis against her, hands sliding beneath the fabric of Louis’ black band t-shirt. Her skin is so hot and smooth to the touch, and the softness over her waist drives Harry absolutely insane. She palms over the skin and tries to not combust as Louis licks into her mouth, her small tongue expertly drawing moans from Harry’s lips.

It feels so good, so perfect to be with Louis like this, but the way she wants more, wants everything, feels daunting, like a billion light years away. She knows Louis has got experience, has dated several girls already and even though she can’t help feeling a bit jealous at the thought, it’s also quite comforting. Like she’s safe in Louis’ hands. So while the intensity of her own arousal takes her by surprise, has got her swollen and throbbing in no time at all, she tries to give in to instinct. To touch where she wants to touch and to not be too embarrassed by the moans escaping her.

As Louis’ hand has found its way beneath Harry’s shirt and is pushing her bra up so that she can feel Harry naked and hard against the palm of her hand, Harry’s hands dip into the back of Louis’ trousers, sliding over the soft cotton of Louis’ knickers.

Louis tenses up for just a second before she smiles and kisses Harry on the lips, but then she pulls away, her hand still caressing Harry’s breast, but her hips sliding down to get out of reach of Harry’s hands. Harry wonders if she did something wrong, if Louis didn’t like the way Harry squeezed at her gorgeous arse, but then Louis is kissing her again. Insistent and hungry and Harry loses herself in it, loves the weight of Louis on top of her, of her fingers pinching at her nipple and heavy breaths against her lips.

But Louis is so close, so warm and gorgeous against her and eventually her hands start traveling subconsciously over Louis’ skin again. Her thumb caress over the jut of Louis’ hipbone and dips into the waistband of her jogging bottoms, only feeling the soft skin there for a moment before Louis pulls away again.

This time Harry stops touching her altogether, worry settling like a stone in her stomach and she looks up at Louis to try to understand what’s wrong. Louis just looks at her with warm eyes, smile so soft and wonderful Harry might fucking cry.

“It’s okay,” Louis says, her hand now settling on Harry’s cheek, thumbing into her dimple. “Just want to make you feel good.”

Yes. Harry wants that. Wants that so bad, but- “I want to make you feel good too,” she whispers, throat dry from the way she’s breathing.

Louis smile dims somewhat, eyes darting back and forth between Harry’s. “It’s okay, though, just… you don’t- you don’t have to…” she rambles out and Harry can’t help but frowning at that.

“But I want to, what- I mean… unless you don’t want me to?” she asks, suddenly scared she’s pushing for something unwanted. She’d literally rather get swallowed up by the fires of hell than doing that.

Now Louis’ face just sort falls, nerves and worry flitting over her beautiful features. She gnaws at her bottom lip for a few moments before answering. “I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone like that,” she says like a confession.

Harry can’t make sense of the information, doesn’t understand what Louis is implying because she’s _sure_ Louis said… “But you… I thought you said, you’ve been with girls?”

Louis shrugs with one shoulder, looking rather self-conscious. “Just like… I’ve only touched _them_.”

As Louis’ words fall into place and makes sense to her finally, Harry’s heart does a double take in her chest. No one’s ever… “Why? Didn’t you want to?” She hopes it doesn’t come out as judgemental because that’s the last thing she wants. It’s just that the thought of someone having Louis like this and not going absolutely mad with the want to touch her is completely incomprehensible.

“Maybe… I mean, yes. It just never happened like that,” Louis says and shrugs again, like it’s no big deal. Harry wants to fucking scream.

“Then they were absolutely fucking bonkers,” Harry blurts out, almost angry at these faceless nameless girls who’ve not given Louis every single good thing that she deserves.

Louis cracks a smile at that, a flush spreading pink and gorgeous over her cheeks. “Don’t know about that,” she mumbles and looks up at Harry through her long eyelashes. _God_ , she’s a vision and Harry will spend the rest of her life between Louis’ legs if that’s what she wants.

“I’m telling you, I can’t even…” Harry takes a deep breath to not wind herself up too much. “You’re the sexiest, hottest, most gorgeous person I’ve ever _seen_ , I’ve wanted to- god, just. Trust me- they’re nuts if they don’t want to touch you.”

Something shines in Louis’ eyes at her words and she looks at Harry with the softest look ever. She swallows and licks her lips as her thumb caress against Harry’s swollen bottom lip. “You’re so much Harry, I can’t believe you’re real.”

Harry pecks Louis’ thumb, placing her hands at Louis’ waist to show her how much she wants to touch her. “Will you let me?” she asks and her belly swoops with excitement as Louis nods, a smile flickering over her lips.

When they kiss this time it’s like Louis is giving in to it, like she was holding back before, and the change is rather overwhelming. They kiss deep and wet, scorching hot, and Louis is melting against her, her leg on Harry’s hip pulling their bodies closer.

Harry’s hands travel up Louis’ back under her t-shirt, revelling in the fact that she’s not wearing a bra, her skin growing dewy under Harry’s fingers. Harry has touched her tits before, has palmed over her bra as they’ve snogged on the sofa, but this is… a lot more. It’s warm wet skin and heavy breaths and Harry lets one of her hands go to Louis’ chest, cupping her breast in her hand and seeing Louis’ eyes flutter closed. She fits so perfectly in the palm of Harry’s rather large hand, soft and a bit heavy with the way she’s leaning over Harry and Harry feels her own thighs tense with arousal. Fuck. This is happening.

A moment later Louis has pulled herself up, suddenly straddling Harry’s thigh as she pulls her t- shirt up over her head and the sight of her makes Harry absolutely breathless. Her hair is a mess on top of her head, already damp at her temples. And there’s just… so much to look at. Golden tan skin, freckles and tiny chickenpox scars, small dark nipples drawn tight. Harry wants to kiss every inch of her and she can’t help sitting up and putting her mouth to Louis’ skin in desperation.

She curls her arms around Louis’ hips and kisses over the soft swell of her belly, then she noses her way up between Louis’ tits, nearly trembling with how turned on she is. Louis’ chest rises and falls with heavy breaths and she’s not even touching Harry, just looking at her as she captures Louis’ left nipple in her mouth, licking over the sensitive bud.

“Oh god,” Louis groans out and her hand comes up into Harry’s hair, pulling Harry closer against her. Harry captures Louis’ other breast in her hand and as she kisses and caresses her, she thinks she could die happy like this, her mouth and hands full of Louis’ perfect tits.

Louis seems to grow more desperate after a while though and she rolls her hips down against Harry’s thigh, pushing her crotch harshly against Harry and Harry nearly chokes as her body responds to it. The fact that Louis is rubbing her cunt against her, getting off against her is making her throb heavily between her legs and if she wasn’t soaking through her knickers before, she definitely is now.

“Oh god,” she whimpers, resting her forehead against Louis’ chest.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Louis says and captures her head between her hands, tilting her chin up to kiss her softly.

Harry thinks she might actually combust at that, the pet name and the way Louis’ pupils are blown wide, almost too much for her to handle. She doesn’t know what she wants, only know she wants anything, everything, Louis is willing to give her.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit and collect her thoughts, not wanting this to end because she’s passed out from being overwhelmed. Wouldn’t that be something.

Planting small kisses over Louis’ chest, letting her hands caress down Louis’ sides, over the incredible curve of her waist, she considers Louis’ words. “Just want to feel you,” is what she comes up with, because that’s really all that matters. She wants to be as close to Louis as physically possible. “What do _you_ want?”

Louis tucks a curl of hair behind Harry’s ear and tilts her chin up again. “I want you naked.”

Harry blushes at that but grins none the less – she wants that too. A moment later they tumble around on the bed getting their clothes off, Harry nearly kicking Louis in her attempt to pull her own jogging trousers off, but then she’s naked and all of a sudden she can feel Louis’ eyes on her. And she can see all of Louis right next to her, can feel the heat of her skin right there. Jesus Fucking Christ. If she still thought she was anything but massively gay, this would quench any last doubt for sure. Louis is gorgeous, so goddamned _much_ , so real and perfect and Harry doesn’t know where to start looking. Where to start touching.

And the thing is, Louis looks at her like she feels the same way. Like she’s not put off by the sharp angle of Harry’s bony hipbones, her pudgy waist or how her breasts are smaller but with bigger nipples than Louis’. Or for gods sake, the way she’s a lot less _trimmed_ than Louis seems to be. The moment she starts panicking about that, Louis scooches closer to her on the bed and leans down to kiss her. “You’re so beautiful, so, _so_ pretty,” she whispers against Harry’s lips and if Louis says so with as much sincerity, who is Harry to protest?

“You are,” she says instead and then she puts her hands on Louis. Pulls her in close with her arms around her waist just to feel her skin against hers and it’s so fucking wonderful she lets out a deep stuttering sigh at the feeling.

This time the kisses are slow and careful, their hands caressing over all that naked skin. Louis captures one of Harry’s nipples in her mouth, the tip of her tongue flicking over the hard nub and Harry can’t help the way she starts panting, the pleasure it sends through her body, the way it makes her clit throb.

When Louis’ hand comes to rest against her inner thigh, Harry trembles with anticipation and she’s almost scared Louis will feel how wet she is already, how out of control she is before she’s even properly touched her. Louis gives her nipple one last lick before she looks up at Harry, thumb inching further and further up her thigh. “Can I?” she asks, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

Harry nods jerkily and curls her fingers in the sheets. Louis kisses over Harry’s shoulder as she places her hand over Harry’s pubic bone and for a few second Harry remembers the way her ex used to palm at it, causing her more pain than pleasure. But that thought is soon forgotten as Louis’ hand slides further down, her fingers light as feathers as they caress over her slit and Harry holds her breath as Louis reaches down just a little further, where she’s so wet and swollen Louis’ fingers easily find their way beneath her dark curls and that’s when Harry’s world comes to a stop. Louis’ fingers slide through her wetness, just carefully rubbing at her, and that fact alone is enough for Harry to whimper. “Oh god, oh god.”

Louis actually _grins_ at that, her eyes glimmering. “Just you wait,” she winks and pecks the corner of Harry’s open mouth.

And she’s right. Louis’ fingers slide up her slit, parting her folds with sure movements until she reaches her clit, and with wetness gathered on her fingers she graces over the hard nub. “You like it hard or soft?” she asks, putting a little more pressure the next time her fingers slide over her clit and Harry has to close her eyes and concentrate on not falling apart.

“Just, ungh, what- it’s- just keep, just _touch me,”_ she grinds out and Louis smiles again before getting to work. She keeps sliding her fingers down to Harry’s opening to gather her slick, before she rubs with steady strokes over Harry’s clit and Harry feels like she’s being pulled in all directions. Like Louis knows her body way better than she ever knew it herself, like Louis is _playing with her_ and it’s so fucking arousing she doesn’t know what to do with herself.

“God, you’re so wet, so perfect,” Louis says and she kisses her way down Harry’s torso, pausing to give attention to her nipples for a few moments before moving further down. With every inch closer she gets to where Harry’s is soaking against her fingers, the closer Harry feels to combustion. When Louis sits back a little bit, her unoccupied hand pushing Harry’s thigh to the side so she can _watch,_ Harry pushes her cheek against the pillow. So turned on her own shyness only makes her throb more, makes Louis watching her feel so _hot_ in the best possible way.

“Fuck, look at you,” Louis says and then two of her fingers slide into Harry with no resistance at all. She carefully slides them further inside and she groans as she looks at where her fingers disappear into Harry’s cunt. When she curls her fingers upwards, Harry’s eyes shoot up and she has to resist the urge to close her thighs because _holy shit._ It feels so fucking good she’s scared she’ll… fuck, she doesn’t even know what. Just knows that Louis’ fingers rubbing against her walls make her tremble as pleasure shoots through her, more intense than anything she’s ever felt before.

“Yeah, come on babe, you’re so fucking perfect, you feel so good, just like that,” Louis urges her on, but Harry can barely keep it together long enough to focus on what she’s saying, a string of moans and incoherent words leaving her own mouth. Louis slides her fingers out of Harry as her thumb rub over her clit and then she pushes her fingers inside her again, all in one swift movement, and Harry nearly yells at her.

“Oh god! Oh god, don’t stop, fuck, oh god, please,” Harry bangs her head against the pillows and she doesn’t know what’s happening, had no idea it could feel this fucking good as Louis repeats the motion over and over.

Harry is a shuddering, moaning mess but the moment she feels Louis’ warm wet mouth close over her clit to kiss her _there,_ her tongue wiping out in broad strokes, something fucking _breaks_ in Harry, or maybe it’s healing what used to be broken, either way her whole body tenses up, her thighs quivering and her cunt throbbing as pleasure shoots through her in strong waves. She knows she’s making a lot of noise but she can’t be bothered, can’t think of anything but how wet and hot and pulsing she is. When the most intense waves ebb out, she sinks into the mattress and Louis crawls up to settle at her side, her hand now caressing Harry’s trembling belly.

“You okay love?” she asks and Harry just stares at her in disbelief, her chest still heaving with every breath.

“Holy shit,” she says and then it washes over her. A huge sense of relief and endorphins taking over her body and she bursts out laughing as tears rise in her eyes. “God, I don’t think I’ve ever come before!”

Louis laughs at little nervously beside her, probably surprised by Harry’s outburst. “Never?” she asks.

“I mean, I have _now_ , but I’ve never- not like _that_ ,” she chuckles in disbelief and then Louis is kissing her. A burst of small pecks being pressed against her lips before Louis pulls away, grinning with her whole face.

“Well, I’m glad I could help then,” she says and god, she’s so cheeky and lovely and Harry can feel her own cheeks burn with delight.

“Now… I’d really like to return the favour,” Harry says and strains her neck to kiss Louis again. “I mean… at least I could try.”

Louis’ cheeks bloom pink and she nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Harry hugs her close before they roll over, Harry settling in at Louis’ side as Louis lies on her back. “Just tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like or… I guess something you _do_ like,” she smiles, trying for cheeky but probably just looking bashful.

Taking a deep breath Louis looks at her and nods, blowing out air so her fringe lifts from her forehead. “Yeah just… I feel like I’m gonna come the second you touch me, you’re really hot when you come, you know.”

She doesn’t know how Louis manages to look both nervous and self-confident at the same time but the mix makes butterflies flutter in Harry’s belly. To settle her own nerves, Harry decides that kissing is in order so she leans in to do just that.

It appears Louis wasn’t lying when she said she was turned on, because within minutes she’s panting against Harry’s lips, her hands grabbing anywhere she can reach on Harry as she pushes herself against her. She’s so fucking sexy and Harry cannot for the life of her understand how anyone could see Louis like this and not want every piece of her.

Arousal starts to thrum through Harry’s body again as she feels Louis’ wetness against her thigh, small moans and gasps coming from Louis’ lips. She wants to hold Louis against her, slip her fingers around her thigh and feel her wetness from behind. But she thinks that would be too bold, too much out of her own comfort zone and since it’s Louis’ first time she just kisses her deeply as she leans over her, sliding her thigh between Louis’. The move also has the effect that Louis’ thigh slide up against her cunt and when Louis pushes up from the mattress both of them moan in unison. Louis’ moans are airy as she rubs her swollen cunt against Harry’s thigh and Harry can’t help pressing down against Louis with short hard thrusts of her hips.

“Oh god,” Louis moans and nibbles at Harry’s bottom lip, their kisses hard and urgent.

They’re both covered in a sheet of sweat now, their naked skin sliding together and making everything even hotter and slicker. “You’re so hot,” Harry says and she can’t help but to grab at Louis’ arse, pushing their groins even tighter together. Pleasure sparks through her and she can’t wait to make Louis feel as good as she is.

After another few moments of grinding together, Harry pulls away slightly, hovering over Louis as they catch their breaths. “Want to touch you,” she says and it’s a question without a question mark.

Louis nods eagerly and falls back against the mattress. “Yeah, whatever you want.”

Harry swallows her nerves, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she lies down beside Louis on the bed, wanting to be able to properly see what she’s doing. Louis’ pubic hair is trimmed short and not shaven, but Harry can still _see_ where she glistens all dark pink and swollen between her legs. She caresses her way up Louis’ thigh with one hand, and when she reaches her mound she lets her knuckles caress over her carefully. Louis bites her own bottom lip as she pulls the pillow up behind her head, enabling her to glance down at whatever Harry is doing.

“Is there… I mean… do you know what you like, I mean if you’ve…?” Harry makes a vague hand gesture that makes Louis smile fondly at her. Harry feels her cheeks heat up again but she doesn’t care if she’s being awkward or silly, she just really doesn’t want to fuck up first thing.

Louis bites her own bottom lip, like she’s thinking it over. “I like it when I rub my clit, pretty hard, not… I get ticklish so…” She stops talking and shrugs a little. Harry meets her eyes one last time before she looks back to what she’s doing. She unfolds her fingers and Louis’ short-cropped hair gives her easy access to her slit.

“Oh god,” Harry mumbles as she feels how wet and soft Louis is, her mouth _watering_ at the feeling. Harry has touched herself before, but never really gotten the hang of it, never felt completely comfortable _rubbing one out_ but she thinks that could never compare anyways. Because Louis is wet and soft because of _her,_ all swollen and slick and wave after wave of arousal pulses through Harry as she slides her fingers up and down Louis’ slit.

Louis lets out a whiny breath and licks her lips, looking like a bloody sex goddess. Harry leans forward to attach her mouth to Louis’ skin again, mouthing over her breasts and belly as she tries to do what Louis did, gathering slick at Louis’ opening and then sliding her fingers upwards towards her clit. With two fingers she slips over the hard nub and Louis groans, her hand coming down to Harry’s wrist and pressing her fingers harder against her. “Just, yeah…like that.”

When Harry complies, pressing harder against Louis than she would’ve dared to without the encouragement, Louis tenses up, throwing her head back against the pillow as her mouth falls open.

“Oh _god,_ fuck yeah, just-, keep-, fuck _Harry_ ,” she rambles and Harry goes dizzy with the feeling of Louis like this. The fact that _she’s_ the one who gets to make Louis into an incoherent mess is probably the greatest thing that’s ever going to happen to her ever.

Louis starts pushing her hips up against Harry’s fingers in short hard thrusts, almost like she’s fucking herself against Harry’s hand and Harry tries her best to just keep up, to not slip or burst into flames. Because she is burning, her whole body alight with heat and sweat as Louis grinds against her.

“Kiss me,” Louis breathes out and Harry scrambles to give her what she wants, doing her best to fit her mouth to Louis’ open panting one. “Oh _baby,”_ Louis whimpers out and looks at her with wide glassy eyes, her face red and sweaty and the most gorgeous thing Harry has ever seen.

A long raspy sound escapes Louis then as her thighs start trembling, her fingers digging into Harry’s back as she comes hard, her whole cunt pulsing with it as she soaks Harry’s fingers even more. Just a moment later she pulls her hips away from Harry’s touch, wincing at the sensitivity.

Harry kisses her as she comes down, small kisses over her flushed cheekbones, down her neck and over her collarbones. When her breath has settled somewhat, Louis drags Harry up with a hand at her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

“That was amazing, love,” Louis says, nuzzling her nose against Harry’s cheek. She curls her arms around Harry, pressing their clammy skin together.

“You’re amazing, thank you for letting me do that,” she says, her voice thick with emotion. She carefully swipes Louis’ fringe over her forehead so she can look into her eyes unobstructed. Harry idly wonders if marriage is still too early to suggest.

“Thank _you_.” Louis smiles softly at her before cuddling in close, settling her face against Harry’s neck.

They fall asleep with the TV still flickering in the background, lips pressed against each other’s skin.

-

The room is bathing in an eerily blue light when Harry wakes up, the red numbers of Louis’ alarm clock showing it’s only 04.27 in the morning. As she blinks against the crust in her eyes and yawns, she realises that Louis is already awake, completely still beside her on the bed. Harry turns her head and is instantly met by Louis’ tired eyes. The early morning light makes the lines of her face both sharper and softer at the same time. Harry’s heart manages to run a little faster even though she’s barely managed to open her eyes yet.

“Hi,” she whispers in the dark, her voice rough with sleep. She turns over on her side so they’re facing each other.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just raises a careful hand and brushes a curl behind Harry’s ear, her thumb caressing over Harry’s cheek. Their slow breaths fill the silence and Harry doesn’t dare to break it again, trying to make sense of the look in Louis’ eyes in the dark instead. Louis visibly swallows as her hand comes to rest between them on the mattress, her eyes stuck on Harry’s.

“You’re not going to break my heart, are you?” Louis says then, even her whispered words standing out in the dark room. She looks so insecure, so many miles away from the confident girl Harry has seen so far. Harry doesn’t know if it’s a statement or a question, the latter option making her endlessly confused.

“Why do you ask that?” Harry says, her throat dry and scratchy.

Louis breaks her gaze for a few moments before she looks back up. “Because I… I do this. I fall for someone and then they break my heart and… I’m sort of used to it but…” She purses her mouth and her eyes are shining in the dim light. “I just really, _really,_ don’t want that to happen with you and the thing is…. it kind of feels like it won’t, but maybe that’s what’s going to make it hurt even more.”

Harry’s heart runs wild in her chest as she allows all her feelings for this girl erupt inside her, her chest expanding with pressure and her belly fluttering wildly.

“I don’t think you understand how gone for you I am,” she says, unable to keep her hands from Louis any longer. Pulling herself closer so their legs can tangle together and their faces are close enough for their noses to brush against each other. “I literally can’t believe I’m here with you, that my _dream girl_ is right here in front of me. If anyone is going to have their heart broken – it’s me,” Harry finishes with a soft smile, trying with all her might to show Louis how much she means it. Louis’ smile small and wavering, but her eyes are shining bright and crinkling at the corners.

“Not on my watch, it’s not,” Louis says and they both break out in wide grins at that. Giddy with their love and adoration for each other. “The first time I met you I couldn’t believe you were real, almost thought I dreamed you up.”

Harry’s pushes her dimpling face into the pillow at that, her cheeks burning before the sun has even risen. “Ungh, I was so awkward though, could barely talk to you without stuttering.”

“Well, maybe I’ve always wanted a girl who stutters her way through a rant about gender norms in 17th century literature,” Louis says, poking at her dimple and looking so utterly delighted that Harry’s belly swoops. “You were so sexy.” And there’s that thing again, where Harry actually believes her and warmth spreads through her body as Louis’ eyes roam over her face.

“Well, now I’m doing medieval lit so just you wait,” Harry says, pushing Louis back against the mattress so she can kiss her.

They melt against each other as the sun rises outside the window, washing them in a golden pink glow. Harry wonders how it’s possible to be this fucking in love with someone, and she can’t wait to figure it all out. With her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ❤
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here's a tumblr post if you want to [reblog.](http://gaycousinlarry.tumblr.com/post/166249586008/a-day-like-a-dream-written-by-momentofclarity) Thank you!


End file.
